Guardian
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Abraxas has some trouble at school. Waiting-verse #3. One-shot.


**Guardian**

Abraxas was the oldest. He was a man now (a hearty 13 years old), which meant he had to look after his family. They were four and four—four moms and four kids. Him, his younger brother Ares, and the twins, Allie and Ava. The twins were just starting out this year in Kindergarten, but Ares was already at Foster Academy's grade school that connected to his middle school. It was his job to make sure Ares had an okay time there, wasn't it? He was the older brother—he was supposed to be the guardian or whatever. He stayed quiet as the principal and the other kid's dad yelled at him. One of his moms would be here soon.

Abraxas flinched when he heard the click of heels in the hall. That was his Mami. His Mom wore flats unless absolutely necessary, Mother wore dance shoes all the time, and Momma didn't come to the school unless there was an event, because paparazzi liked to harass them. He looked up for a moment when the door opened, then back at his shoes.

"Mrs. Fabray," the principal said.

Santana scanned the scene then held up a hand. She pointed to Abraxas. "Explain."

He took a deep breath, but the principal started first.

"He's been extremely uncooperative and won't tell us anything!"

"I'm sure," Santana said. "Which is why I asked him to explain."

"I went over to the elementary side of the school," Abraxas said.

"And threatened my son!" the other parent yelled.

Santana held up a hand again. "Go on, Abraxas."

"I was just talking to him! He's been picking on Ares, and no one cares. I told him to leave him alone."

"Go wait outside the door."

Abraxas did as he was told.

* * *

Santana looked at the men. "Right. What's Abraxas's punishment?"

The other man snorted. "Finally—a parent who doesn't try to get their kid out of trouble."

"Kind of like you?"

"What?"

"We'll get to that in a second," Santana said, taking a seat and crossing her legs. "I don't doubt for a second that Abraxas was uncooperative when he got here, but you have to understand that we taught him not to say a word until one of us arrives. We've had…difficulties in the past, you see? And let me ask you this—on what planet is it okay for two grown men to corner a child and berate him for…gosh, how long did you yell at him exactly?"

The principal sputtered. "I…I just…"

"Because it only took me fifteen minutes to get from my office. And why on earth would you let another parent join in? Again, without me present? That's…a bit unsavory." She let the word, one she'd borrowed from Rachel's vocabulary, hang in the air for a long moment. "Anyway, I believe my son, but I realize it's against the rules to threaten or intimidate another student. Especially one so much younger. So what's his punishment?"

"Suspension for two days."

"And what's Drake's punishment."

The dad glared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"We have documented bullying reports on your son. Strange, but you always have an excuse for him. The school doesn't seem to want to lose your money."

"Now wait a moment, Mrs. Fabray!" the principal said.

"That's the only reason I can come up with for why his son's behavior toward my younger son is tolerated. If Abraxas is getting suspended, Drake should get the same treatment. He is, after all, older than Ares, and quite frequently threatens and intimidates him…."

There was a very nasty silence that stretched out for a few moments.

Finally, the principal sighed. "Mr. Goddard—"

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm sorry, but she's right. Drake is suspended for three days for his bullying."

"Her kid only got two!"

"Her kid doesn't have an ongoing record of bullying."

Goddard huffed and stormed out of the room.

Santana smiled. "I let you off easy, you know…. The next time you pull something like that with one of my kids, you won't have a job."

"There's no need for threats," the man mumbled, but he was sweating.

"A child alone in your office, being yelled at by you and another parent? That's so inappropriate, I don't know where to start."

"I'm sorry," the man said quickly. "It was a heated moment. Abraxas has never had problems, and I was disappointed in him. I didn't think it through."

"Clearly." Santana stood. "We'll see you in two days, Principal Sayler." She walked out of the office without another glance at the man, and found Abraxas sitting on the wall outside. "Let's go." She put an arm around his shoulders and led him outside. He was almost as tall as she was.

"Mami, I—"

"Don't. I get it, okay? Let's just go home."


End file.
